FIG. 14A illustrates a perspective view of a conventional lighting device, and FIG. 14B illustrates a rear view of this lighting device.
As illustrated in FIG. 14A and FIG. 14B, a conventional light device 1 is a vehicle optical unit and includes: a light guide lens (light guide) 2; a white LED light source 3 which radiates white light that enters the light guide lens 2 and then exits to form luminous intensity distribution of a daytime running lamp; and an orange LED light source 4 which radiates orange light that enters the light guide lens 2 and then exits to form luminous intensity distribution of a front turn lamp (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-119277). The light guide lens 2 includes, in a rear surface thereof, a plurality of individual total-reflective surfaces 5. The individual total-reflective surfaces 5 are arranged so that a surface 6 of the light guide lens 2 has uniform luminance when viewed from a particular view point in front of the surface 6 of the light guide lens 2 (for example, right in front of the surface 6 of the light guide lens 2).